Nightmare
by BitterWonderland
Summary: Pinkie Pie, the pony representing the element of Laughter had been cheerful, happy and enthusiastic like always, until something strange started happening. Awful nightmares that made her wonder is she is even worthy of bearing one of the Elements of Harmony. The path in front of her is full of thorns. Fortunately, she found a strong ally who vowed to help her.
1. Surrounded by Rocks

Pinkie Pie turned around, only to realize that she is completely surrounded by thick darkness. It almost seemed like black, heavy clouds descended from the sky just to prevent her from seeing her surroundings. The pink mare squinted, and then blinked a few times, trying to make her sky blue eyes used to it, but it didn't work. "Hello? Is anypony here?" she asked. But, she didn't get any answers. The only sound she could hear was echoing of her own voice and the sound of her hooves hitting the ground as she was walking, not even knowing where to. Maybe she should stay where she is? She might get lost otherwise. Lost... Would it even make a difference? Wasn't she lost already? She had no idea how did she end up there. She remembered nothing. Nothing at all. Where was she before? What was she doing? There were so many questions, but there weren't any answers. And there was nopony she could ask. It was just her and the silent darkness was her only company. Even if somepony was there... would they even know? Where in the name of Celestia was she?! Was it... No, it can't be, right? It can't be Everfree forest. It just can't! What would she be doing there anyway? The only thing she could be doing there would be visiting her zebra friend Zecora, but she was quite sure that it wasn't the reason. Then, what is? Was it really the Everfree forest? If it was, she could bump into a tree or something. Because she couldn't see a thing. Maybe she should stop walking. Yes, that would be the best. Until the day comes. Or a miracle happens. When she stopped, she shuddered. Not just because she was getting slightly scared with each passing second. She shuddered mostly because of a chilling cold wind that suddenly started blowing. That just confirmed that she wasn't in somepony's house nor anything like that. But, she knew that already. After all, she could feel the soil, grass and even small rocks under her hooves. And she could also smell the nature. The moist grass, the trees...

She lied on the ground and curled into a ball, trying to keep warm, not worrying about getting dirty. "It sure is chilly here," she said and winced right after. Her voice was way louder than it should be. She wrapped her tail around herself, just like a little kitten. There wasn't any other shelter. At least she couldn't see it. It might be right next to her or it might be miles in front of or behind her. Where were her friends? Were they also here? Why would she go to a place like this completely alone? But, not a single pony answered when she called, so it probably meant that they weren't. They wouldn't just ignore her, right? They were friends! "I love them, and they love me," she said, not aware of the fact that she is gesturing with one of her hooves while she was talking to herself like this. She winced yet again at the sound of her own voice. So loud... Somepony or something might hear her. She leaned her head on the ground only to feel something poking her chin. Raising an eyebrow, she took the stray object and brought it closer to her eyes, trying to examine it, but with no avail. It was still too dark. Nevertheless, she could feel the texture. And the shape. It was hard, smooth, cold and round. "It's a... rock?" she whispered to herself. In that moment, all memories of her as a little filly forced their way into her head. A farm. Filled with tons and tons of rocks. Big and small. Igneous, sedimentary and metamorphic. Heavy and light. In the middle of the farm stood an old house bounded by wooden fence. That little house in the middle of the murky, obscure rock farm used to be Pinkie's home.

It was an unbelievably sad place. Even the sky above it was sad. Without sun, loaded with grey clouds. On the farm, there was no talking. No smiling. No happyness. No laughter. Just a sea of rocks. Pinkie worked there, together with her older sister and two little sisters. Parents were stiff and conservative, sisters stone-faced, but their gloom couldn't be hiddden. She had been so sad at that time. Not because of the work she had to do. She could work, that wasn't a problem. But, because not a single pony in her family was happy. All they thought about was rocks. Simple, plain rocks. And almost nothing else. Pinkie didn't get the chance to think more, when something happened and made her jump up. Darkness was literally cut to pieces that disappeared one by one. It got cut by somepony's horn. And that pony was standing right in front of Pinkie. The pony was taller than ponies usually were. Her coat was as black as darkness she just tore apart and replaced by the sight of an old castle. On her flank, the mare had purple spots, that were fusing together as they were going toward her sparkling, translucent dark blue tail that was floating in the air, together with the matching mane, even though there was no wind at all. Her cutie mark represented crescent moon. The intruder raised her head and spread her long and dark feathery wings as much as it was possible. She was an alicorn. A winged unicorn. And that wasn't a common species in Equestria. Light blue mist surrounded her and became solid as it clothed her into an armor and a helmet. She opened her turquoise eyes with thin, sharp pupils and laughed out loudly, revealing her unnaturally pointy teeth. Oh, Pinkie would have recognized her anywhere. But, that didn't make her happy. She wanted to believe that it's just a trick played on her.

"O-okay, Princess Luna. You really scared me really good," she said, and scratched the back of her head with her hoof, trying to hide the fear she was slowly starting to feel for some reason. "But, it's not Nightmare Night yet," she reminded her. There was no need for Princess Luna to disguise that way just like that. There was something unsettling about that. Pinkie could just feel it. Nightmare Night was the only day in the year ponies would dress up into something scary. And, for the last Nightmare Night, Princess Luna disguised as her former alter ego "Nightmare Moon," that used to control her and that ponies used to fear. Especially when she escaped from the moon, where her older sister trapped her to stop her from completing her goal. Bringing the eternal darkness. The other mare burst into loud laughter, showing her teeth yet again. "Luna? Princess Luna?" she asked mockingly. She reared up, showing her strong, but elegant body. Then she got down, strongly hitting her front hooves agains the ground, creating a pale blue spark. "I am not Luna. I am Nightmare Moon!" Pinkie felt a shiver going down her spine. It can't be. It can't be her. She was standing right in front of her, but Pinkie still couldn't believe. Nightmare Moon escaped after a thousand years of being trapped inside of the moon, but she was defeated and Princess Luna was restored! Why would Nightmare Moon even exist now? There was also another important question. How to defeat her? Pinkie managed to defeat her once. But, she wasn't alone that time! She was with her friends and they used the Elements of Harmony. Pinkie's element, Laughter wouldn't be enough alone. It was too weak. She started slowly retreating backwards, only to see Nightmare Moon again when she turned to look behind.

The shock made her jump on one of the branches of a tree that was standing nearby. Nightmare Moon just laughed again, visibly amused by her little prey's reaction. "Don't come near me!" Pinkie yelled. But for Nightmare Moon, that wasn't enough. She wanted Pinkie to suffer more. Physically, but more importantly, emotionally. She turned toward the castle and shot a powerful magic beam out of her horn. It was enough to make the old castle fall to thousands of pieces. Some of them were as small as pebbles, but others were bigger than a common carriage. Pinkie's eyes widened as she realized what castle was it before it got destroyed. It was the Castle of Two sisters. Old castle where two rulers of Equestria, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna used to live, before Luna turned into Nightmare Moon. The chunks of it were now flying in the air. Pinkie jumped off a tree and tried to run away and avoid at least big and heavy pieces. But, they were everywhere. Even "Pinkie sense" couldn't save its owner, because of amount of pieces and Pinkie was soon trapped under them. For some reason, they didn't crush her to death, but it did hurt her quite a lot and made her stay unconscious for who knows how long.

After that, she slowly opened her eyes to see that she was trapped. Under pieces of castle that once belonged to Celestia and Luna. Nightmare Moon just destroyed it without hesitation, as if she didn't even remember how long did she live there. After countless of tries Pinkie barely wiggled out of her improvised prison and leaned the injured head on the ground. She was sure that she broke a rib or two in a process. She was getting dizzy because of strong headache she was feeling. Everything around her was spinning. From the ground to cloudless grey sky. She could feel hot blood dripping down her forehead, ribs and legs. She couldn't move at all. "Ouch," she whispered and closed her eyes, trying to relieve the headache she was getting. With help of her trembling front legs, she gently rubbed her temples. But, not more than ten seconds passed and she was lifted from the ground. By magic. "Don't fall asleep just yet, foal. I'm not done with you. I have to show you something," Nightmare Moon said while levitating Pinkie in the air. Pinkie tried to fight it as hard as she could, but she was too weak. She didn't have enough strength even to raise a hoof. She had to close her eyes. The headache wasn't disappearing. Nightmare Moon soon dropped her on the floor, making her yelp loudly. The purpouse of this was probably to wake her up more.

"Stop it," Pinkie said quietly. She tried getting up, but her shaking legs wouldn't accept her weight. "Don't think you will get away with this." Nightmare Moon picked up one of the new rocks. The one that was actually a piece of a castle "We will see about that," she said and threw it in front of Pinkie. For some reason, Pinkie's eyes locked on it and memories returned yet again. A rock. Rock farm. Unhappy family. Unhappy life. Her lower lip trembled as a proof that Pinkie was trying to stop herself from crying, as she looked back at Nightmare Moon. Except that she wasn't looking at tall armored black mare. She was looking at pink mare with sky blue eyes. Straight dark pink mane was weakly falling over her face. "Who... who are you? Where is... she? Where... Where is Nightmare Moon?" Pinkie asked. She knew the answer of her first question, but she couldn't believe her own eyes. "I'm Pinkamena Diane Pie," the mare answered in a dull voice. "But.. that's me," Pinkie whispered. Her eyes filled with tears. She didn't know why. They just did. It was probably because of the memories and because of the fact that she was just looking at someone who could replace her if she wanted to. "And that's me as well," the other mare answered, playing with one of the pieces, before she put it right in front of Pinkie's face. "A rock. It's a rock. Isn't it beautiful?" she asked, opening her eyes wide. Pinkie shook her head. "No, it's ugly," she said. "It's a rock! Rocks aren't ugly! Rocks are beautiful," the clone got out between intervals of maniacal laugh. Pinkie put her front leg in front of her face. "No! Leave me alone!" "ROCKS!" Pinkie moved her leg and put her hooves over her ears. "I am not listening to you." The mare threw the rock and hit Pinkie right in the forehead. "Ow. Don't do that. Please," Pinkie begged. "ROCKS!" the mare yelled crazily. A mountain of rocks fell from the sky. Right on Pinkie.

In her bed, Pinkie Pie woke up covered in sweat, screaming from the top of her lungs.


	2. Old Enemy

Pinkie Pie wasn't the only pony who saw Nightmare Moon that night. Except that the other one saw her on purpouse. The purpouse of stopping her. That mare had been searching for Nightmare Moon for who knows how long before she finally found her. They met somewhere between dreams and reality. Neither of them could tell for sure where were they, but it wasn't even important for them. They were standing in front of Castle of Two sisters, Celestia's and Luna's forgotten, half destroyed old castle that was currently abandoned. Nightmare Moon laughed loudly when she saw the brave mare standing in her way. "I didn't know that you wanted to meet me again so badly, my dear little princess," she said. Princess Luna frowned. "I don't want to see you," she answered, her voice as sharp and cold as icicles. "I want to protect my ponies from your evil and from your cruelty!" Nightmare Moon laughed again. She scanned Luna's body with her eyes, from horn to hooves. Luna was shorter than her. And her fur was the lighter color. It was dark blue, with black spots surrounding the white crescent moon she had as a cutie mark. She was an alicorn, just like Nightmare Moon and she had almost the same rippling, translucent mane and tail she did, but the hair didn't move quite as freely as Nightmare Moon's did, making her look less chaotic and scary. Luna was also wearing an armor. The same black armor she wore in a fight with King Sombra. "Do you really think you can stop me, little Luna?" Nightmare Moon asked. "I know that I can," Luna answered sharply. "I will prove you wrong," the dark mare said with a smirk on her face. "We'll see about that."

Luna angrily shoot the beam of magic in Nightmare Moon's direction, but the mare avoided it. "Is that the best you can do?!" Luna raised her head high, looking Nightmare moon in the eyes. "You have been here long enough. I want to defeat you as soon as possible." "Defeat me?! You are not strong enough, Luna." Nightmare Moon turned into a blue mist that was swiftly making its way toward the princess. But, just as it was about to envelop her and most likely crush her or throw her somewhere, Luna created a round shield around her whole body. She waited the last moment before creating it, wanting to make sure that she doesn't spend too much energy. She needed as much of it as possible to defeat Nightmare Moon. "Do not forget that I'm the one who created you!" she reminded her. Nightmare Moon matrialized herself behind Luna, but Luna quickly turned and blocked the horn that was about to pierce her, with her own. Filled with rage, Nightmare Moon strongly hit Luna in the chest with her front hooves. "And you don't forget why was it that you created me!" she yelled. The force combined with magic that was running through Nightmare Moon's body was so strong that it threw Luna away. Still, as she was uncontrolably flying, Luna suddenly remembered her wings, and used them to slow down. But she wasn't feeling relief, for as soon as her hooves finally touched the ground, she got kicked away again. Nightmare Moon had no intention of wasting time either, so as soon as she hit her with her front hooves first time, she flew after her to do that again, but only with her back legs this time, which made even her fly in the opposite direction.

Hitting the ground with her back, Luna pressed her teeth together to stop a yelp from coming out, not wanting to show even the slightest weakness in front of her enemy, even though the strength of the hit made her fall and roll around a few times, before she was lying on the ground safely. Desorientated, she got up, only to be thrown down once again. Nightmare Moon stepped on her armor clad abdomen with one of her front legs and summoned a spell, probably to trap, hurt or even kill Luna with, but Luna gathered as much magic as she could in that moment to create a shield once more, throwing Nightmare Moon away. She immediately got up, even though her back was protesting. Though she had an armor, it couldn't protect her completely. She got up. Her helmet had already fallen off and there wasn't any time for her to pick it up. She didn't have enough time even to heal her wounds, because Nightmare Moon struck again. Physically, without magic. Luna pushed all the thoughts out of her head, concentrating only on her enemy. She shouldn't think about the pain and she knew that. Especially not in the middle of the battle. No matter how much it hurt. She had to do this. She couldn't let Nightmare Moon roam free, bringing nightmares, darkness and destruction. Dodging the attack with a jump to the side, Luna turned and jumped on Nightmare Moon, throwing her to the ground.

She summoned all of the strength she had to cast a spell that wrapped itself around Nightmare Moon's legs and then tied them to the ground, together with her neck to prevent her from moving. From trying to run away and from fighting back. Then Luna used another kind of spell that wrapped around Nightmare Moon's horn to prevent her from using magic completely. Nightmare Moon was now wriggling on the ground, trying to get free. "Release me, Luna! Or you will pay. Oh, you will pay dearly," she threatened. Panting, Luna approached Nightmare moon and put her hoof on Nightmare Moon's shoulder, since Nightmare Moon was lying on her side. "Save your breath. It's over for you," Luna said. She took a deep breath and then started gathering magic to finish her off. It was going through her body, toward her horn. But, Nightmare Moon suddenly did something surprising that distracted her. She started laughing. Maniacally. It wouldn't be strange if she wasn't in the situation she was currently in. "I told you not to forget why you created me. Did you listen to me? Did you do as I said?" "Silence!" Luna strictly reprimanded her. "Say whatever you want. But you created me because no one loved you." "Lies! Celestia had always loved me. I was just too blinded by my jealousy to see that. Don't think that you will be able to turn me against my own sister again." Nightmare Moon just chuckled. "And what about... against yourself? That would be impossible. Because you are already fighting against yourself. I am you, Luna. Nopony else. We are one. Killing me would be the same like killing yourself." "It wouldn't..." Luna hesitated. Doubts started appearing in her head. Did she really have enough strength to kill Nightmare Moon? To take her life away. After all the time they spent together. "Oh, it would be. We used to share the same body. I was there for you when you needed me. At the time you were alone and everypony despised you. When you were banished to the Moon, I was your only company. I was the only one who truly cared about you." Luna took a step back and lowered her head.

"You are lying," she said, but it was obvious from her voice that she wasn't even convinced herself. "I am not. Even you know that I am right," Nightmare Moon said. She felt the spell on her getting weaker. Weak enough for her to free herself. She got up and gently raised Luna's head with her hoof, so Luna was forced to look at her, wether she wanted that or nor. "I am still right there. For you. I understand and love your night more than anypony else. And Moon... Oh, the beautiful Moon. There are so many creatures underestimating her power, thinking it's nothing compared to the sun's. Together... Imagine all of the things we could accomplish. I love you, Luna. I don't want you to feel lonely nor left out ever again." Luna felt tears rolling down her cheeks. She remembered her punishment. She just wanted to get more love and respect from ponies who adored and admired Celestia, and disliked her. And how did it end up? She got banished. Trapped inside of the Moon, after Celestia used the Elements of Harmony against her. The same Elements they used together to defeat Discord. Luna remembered Nightmare Moon gently holding her in the cold but loving embrace, comforting her and saying that Celestia never had the right to imprison her like that. "I..." she started, but looked away. Nightmare Moon moved closer. Their lips were only a centimeter away. "Say it, Luna. You love me too." "I can't." Nighmare Moon leaned in and kissed her. The kiss was so sweet and yet bitter at the same time. No, Luna couldn't let Nightmare Moon trick her like that. It was true that she was her only company while she was trapped in the Moon. But, she was the one that made her end up that way. It wasn't Celestia's fault. If her role was replaced with Celestia's, she knew that she too would have to do that. There were tears in Celestia's eyes as she did so! It was against her will. She didn't want to fight her and especially not to have her taken away from her like this. And Nightmare Moon... She wanted to destroy her precious and caring sister. Only to rule Equestria. Unforgivable! Luna trembled with wrath and firmly pushed her away. "You are despicable! I will never join you! You don't even love me. You just want me to help you rule Equestria! I won't help you! You deserve to disappear from this world!" she yelled. "So be it," Nightmare Moon said and used Luna's moment of weakness and undescribable sadness to rip the front part of Luna's armor off with her magic and thrust her horn right into Luna's beating heart. Luna screamed, even though the horn didn't pierce her too deeply. So much dark energy. So much evil magic. So much hatred and anger. She knew that Nightmare Moon's heart was rotten, but she had no idea her wicked, corrupted feelings were that strong. They were circulating through her whole body. It was too much, even for the princess of night. She felt dizzy. Retreating, she stumbled down and fell.

The only thing Luna could see was Nightmare Moon's smirk. "See you later, little princess," she said and started flying away. "I will catch you, Nightmare Moon! Celestia defeated you. Twilight defeated you. And I, as the one who created you, will defeat you once and for all! No matter what it takes. Remember that!" Dark magic was slowly draining her strength, together with the hot crimson blood that was gushing out of her heart. She didn't have enough strength left to try and heal herself. She just fell down and closed her eyes.


	3. Forgotten Twin

Pinkie was looking at her reflection in the mirror without even blinking for several minutes, even though she would usually hardly stay calm for so long, but she didn't notice anything unusual. She splashed her face with cool water and then took a towel to dry it. Why in Equestria did she have a dream like that? That wasn't even a dream. It was a nightmare. Quite literally. She sure scared two baby Cakes to death with her screams last night. Their parents had to do her best to make them fall asleep again, and the foals still woke up at least three times during the night, only to start crying. Pinkie shook her head. "It was just a dream. Just a bad dream, nothing more." Nightmare Moon had been defeated quite a long time ago. There was no way that she could come back. Besides, dreams usually didn't make sense. Pinkie had some really weird dreams in her life. But, why was she so worried about this one then? Did the sight of the sad farm filled with rocks disturb her so much? It really wasn't the time Pinkie liked remembering, but even when she did remember it, it didn't make her so upset. She rubbed her temples with her hooves, trying to calm down. Then, a brilliant idea came to her mind. She should organize a party! That would be an excelent way for her to relax and forget about the nightmare. By spending some quality time with her best friends.

Just the thought of inviting her friends over made her happy. That simple, little thought was enough to push all the bad things out of her mind, including the nightmare. She laughed with joy. Using small jumps as form of movement, she made her way toward her living room and picked her pet aligator Gummy up. "Guess what I am going to do today, Gummy," she said. The aligator just blinked. Maybe he wasn't interested. Or maybe he just didn't show his enthusiasm for this little guessing game the way Pinkie did. Well, almost nopony showed their enthusiasm the way Pinkie did. It was almost impossible to do that. The last explanation was that he didn't even understand her. Either way, he couldn't speak, so he couldn't even answer. Pinkie didn't seem to notice that at all. She was too distracted being happy. "I am going to throw a party! Aren't you excited Gummy?" The little reptile blinked again. "Yay! I knew that you would be. I'm excited just as you are. Oh, or even more! It's exciting to be excited, isn't it?" Pinkie asked with a wide smile and gently put him down. It didn't take her more than a second to appear downstairs. Mrs Cake was making cupcakes. She put a tray with them on display. Just as she was about to head to the kitchen again, she noticed the pink mare. "How are you today, Pinkie?" she asked with worry in her eyes. Pinkie waved it off. "Don't worry, Mrs Cake. I'm as good as I can be. Maybe even better than ever, since I am going to throw a party today, but come to think of it, I am always great when I know that I will see my friends," she said. Mrs Cake tried to smile, but Pinkie didn't even notice it wasn't a real smile. She was too busy thinking about the party.

She went to Twilight's place first and knocked on the door. While she was waiting for the purple mare to open, she was excitedly jumping up and down. _"Come on, Twilight,"_ she thought. The footsteps could be heard and then the door opened. "Hi Pinkie." As soon as her friend appeared outside, Pinkie blew the party horn she took with her and then jumped up and hugged Twilight, accidentally throwing her on the floor in the process. "Hey, Twilight! I am so excited. I've never been so excited. Except for the time..." Twilight put her purple hoof on Pinkie's mouth to silence her. "I get it, Pinkie," she said and got up. "What did you want to say, apart from you being excited?" she asked. Pinkie didn't even know that she was talking too much. She never really worried about something like that. "I am throwing a party! Come to my place this afternoon," she said happily. Twilight smiled. "Alright, Pinkie. I will be there," she answered. "Yay! I'm so happy. See you at my party, Twilight," she said and hugged her before she went to find her other friends to invite them to her party as well. Once she was done, she came back to the Sugarcube corner. She set some of the decorations and ballons, got the punch and the cakes and last, but not least, she got her party cannon ready. Now, all she needed was... guests!

All of them came right on time. Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack and Rarity. Pinkie greeted them with a wide grin as she blew the cannon, making the streamers and some more balloons fly around the whole room. "Welcome everypony!" In no time, ponies were dancing, talking, chuckling. They were having fun. When it comes to planing parties, Pinkie was simply the best. Even though Cheese Sandwich wanted to be her competition, it wasn't the same. Pinkie was Pinkie and no one could ever change that. Right? Wrong. Oh, so wrong. When the party ended and Pinkie was left alone, strange thoughts started appearing. The light went out and darkness started dancing around the room. Pinkie could swear that she could feel something crawling up her back. Something cold and terrifying. It was clinging tightly, sending shivers down Pinkie's spine and most likely leaving a wet trail behind it. At least it felt that way. Pinkie wasn't the pony who would be easily disgusted, but what she was feeling now was gross. It caused her to wince. She immediately got in the middle of the room, or so she guessed, because she couldn't see in that darkness and started jumping and throwing her legs in the air like a rodeo pony, just to get that thing, whatever it was, off her. When her circulation increased and she felt that the thing isn't on her back anymore, she sighed happily and shrugged it off as she headed for her bed with a fresh smile on her face. But, she suddenly stopped in her tracks. Laughter was echoing in the room, and it wasn't hers even though it sounded that way. The voice was sharper, deeper and it sounded quite malicious. But, it somehow sounded exactly the same as the one Pinkie had. Pinkie frowned. "Who are you? Show yourself!" she ordered.

It was dark, so she wouldn't be able to see the source of the voice even if the other pony decided to show themself. Tapping in the darkness, she tried to find her lamp. But, before she could even turn it on, it fell to the ground and smashed beyond repair. Pinkie's keen sense made her jump back, while trying to make sure that she doesn't accidentally step on the sharp pieces. "Pinkie..." the voice purred lowly. "What do you want!?" Pinkie asked angrily and looked around, trying to see something. There was no answer. Oh, right she had a lightswitch in the room. She had completely forgotten about it. She could turn the light on, and nothing will be as scary as it seems. She headed toward it, but something hit her in the shoulder, throwing her on the ground. Pinkie yelped as she hit the floor. Her sense didn't mange to warn her this time. "Ouch." She tried getting up, only to feel somepony's hoof strongly hit her in the chest, throwing her on the ground again. "What do you want from me!?" she yelled, getting desperate. She was being attacked, but she couldn't see the attacker at all. But, from the tone of the other voice... It was... hers. Pinkie tried retreating as quickly as possible until her rump hit the wall behind her. That way, she would at least be protected from one side. But she knew that it won't be enough. _"Pinkie sense, please work," _she thought.

And this time, it did. Luckily. Twitch-dodge, twitch-dodge-block. But then, the enemy stopped attacking. Pinkie tilted her head. What was happening? "Show yourself!" she yelled yet again. "I'm so sorry, Pinkie," the voice said. The light was turned on. Not her little lamp that just broke, the other one. And what Pinkie saw in front of her was another Pinkie. She was the same as her, with the same pink coat, the same blue eyes. But, her mane was different. It was straight and flat. And, she didn't have her cutie mark. She was crying bitter tears. Pinkie was wondering why did she look like her. It was disturbing. But first, she wanted to comfort her, because she was crying. She carefully walked over and sat in front of her. "What's wrong? Did whoever attacked me hurt you too?" The other mare shook her head. "Where is that pony anyway?" she asked, looking around, but it seemed like the horrible pony disappeared into the thin air. "No, there is nopony else here," other pink mare answered. "Then what is it?" Pinkie asked, visibly worried. "I'm the one who attacked you, Pinkie." "What!?" Pinkie exclaimed. She definately didn't see this coming. She retreated, as if that could stop the thought of this lovely pony being the pony who attacked her from reaching her head. She doubted that a mare of this size would have enough strength to hit her so hard. But, the other just shook her head. "It was me." "Why would you do something like that?" Pinkie asked, saddened and shocked at the same time. "I'm you Pinkie. The other you. The pony you would grow up to be if you hadn't seen that rainbow. Your only twin sister! I'm really sorry for attacking you like that. I'm just... so damn jealous!"

She wiped her tears off with her hoof. "You have friends. I don't have anyone! I never even had anyone I could turn to. I'm alone. All alone. The only one I had was you. But, you abandoned me! You left me alone! So damn alone in this damn world!" As she was yelling, she was starting to cry harder and harder. Pinkie was confused. She felt like she just recieved a slap. "What do you mean? I-I never left anyone alone. I always wanted to make everyone around me happy." The other stomped the ground so hard that she made Pinkie jump back in surprise. "Lies!" she yelled. "Ugly, terrible lies!" Then, she finally decided to explain. "My name is Pinkamena Dolores Pie. I'm your sister! Why don't you remember me!? You remember Maud, Marble and Limestone. And you don't remember the one who was always closest to you. Who shared the same womb at the same time." Pinkie's eyes widened and then started filling with tears. "You are real, Pinkamena?" she asked. Her name was Pinkamena as well, but she prefered being called Pinkie. But, she remembered that other liked the name they both shared. In the fit of rage, Pinkamena strongly hit Pinkie's head with her own. That was one of the moments where Pinkie was glad that she isn't an unicorn. "Ouch!" Pinkie rubbed her forehead. She was almost certain that her cranium broke. "But Pinkamena, I thought that you are just a figment of my imagination," she cried out. That statement provided her a strong kick in the chest. "How dare you? HOW DARE YOU?!" Pinkamena yelled. Pinkie started crying. "I thought that I just created you in my mind because I was sad and because I didn't want to be alone." "I am real. I have already showed you how real I am and I would have shown you again... If I hadn't love you so much," she said and continued crying miserably as well while she stomped the floor again.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. I'm so sorry," Pinkie was repeating the words that were filling her heart with guilt each and every time she repeated them. Pinkamena finally calmed down. "Don't cry," Pinkie's sister said quietly and wiped her tears off. "I have to go now. I will visit you again soon, okay?" "No!" Pinkie screamed. Her mane was now as flat as her sister's. "Don't leave. Please don't leave," she begged. "Hush, my dear. I will be back." Pinkie shook her head. "I don't want you to leave!" Pinkamena kissed her forehead. "I have to. I'm sorry. I just... had enough of you in one day," she said and headed downstairs, leaving Pinkie alone with Gummy who had been there the whole time, silently watching everything. Pinkie hugged him and kept weeping. It didn't take too long for Mrs Cake to run into the room to see what is happening.


	4. Empty

"Can ya hear me, Pinkie?" Applejack asked. She was worried. All of them were. Both her friends and Cakes. Pinkie was curled into a small, but very stiff ball. Shaking, probably in fear, since it wasn't cold and she didn't have a fever nor anything, she was hugging a rock and quietly humming a song that kind of sounded like a lullaby, though it sounded creepy coming out of her dry, shuddering mouth. She was looking in front of herself and it was obvious that she was with them only physically. "Since when has she been like this?" Twilight Sparkle asked anxiously, wondering how long was Pinkie suffering like this. "I think that it started some time after the party ended," Mrs Cake answered. "Has she said anything since then?" Twilight asked another question, wanting to find out as much as possible abot the problem. She won't be able to solve it otherwise. Mrs Cake thought for a moment. "Nothing. Except that she is sorry. And that she failed someone." Rainbow Dash, who had been flying until now, landed on the floor. "What's she sorry for?" she asked. There wasn't really something Pinkie should be sorry for, right? After all, she was such a nice, kind and cheerful pony who liked partying and making other ponies laugh or at least smile. Mrs Cake shrugged. "She didn't say. But she couldn't sleep the whole night. My husband and I were keeping an eye on her in shifts." Rarity raised her head to look at the mare. "I can't possibly imagine Pinkie Pie doing something bad," she said. "Me neither," Fluttershy added quietly. She was gently patting Pinkie's upper back in attempt to help her calm down, but with no avail. Pinkie din't seem to even feel the hoof on her back.

"Did she say anything else?" Twilight asked. Mrs Cake shook her head. "No, dear. She hasn't said a single word except for what I already told you." Twilight exchanged worried looks with her other friends, before looking at Mrs Cake again. "Did you notice anything unusual before the incident happened?" Suddenly, a thought bolted through Mrs Cake's head. "Oh, right. She had a nightmare the night before she even organized that party. Maybe she had another one yesterday?" "It could be possible," Twilight said. "But, what are we going to do about that?" Rainbow asked. Twilight sighed and looked at her unfortunate friend who was still in the same position. Pinkie was in such a bad state. She doubted that she had ever seen her like that. She didn't want to disturb Princess Celestia, but this was important. She needed her help on this subject. That was the only way to help Pinkie. The purple alicorn turned and looked at all of her friends, who were impatiently waiting for her instructions. "We are heading toward Canterlot right away," she said.

The carriage soon appeared in front of the Sugarcube Corner, drawing attention of all ponies that were on the street in that moment. Rainbow and Fluttershy tried to pick Pinkie up, but Pinkie pushed both of them away and tried escaping. "Wait, Pinkie! We are your friends," Fluttershy tried to explain. Twilight saw that there is no other choice. Pinkie won't come willingly. She obviously didn't even know where they are heading, but she just didn't want the two pegasi to carry her. Twilight levitated her with her magic and gently put her in the carriage. Then the other five ponies entered it. Pinkie was calm again. That it, as much as she was when they found her today. At least she didn't try to escape again. "To Canterlot," Twilight told the pegasi that were pulling the carriage. They nodded and started flying, lifting the carriage into the air. Fluttershy swallowed the lump that formed in her throat when she saw the height, but tried to concentrate on helping Pinkie calm down. The others were trying to help as well. But, Pinkie didn't say a single word and they weren't able to comfort her. She was just singing the lullaby, seemingly for the rock or something that rock presented and looking in front of herself like she can see a ghost standing or flying there.

After some time, they arrived to Canterlot. The carriage landed right in front of the castle and Pinkie was soon brought in front of two princesses. Princess Cadence was in Crystal Empire. "What did you need me for, Twilight?" Princess Celestia asked in her usual gentle voice. "First off, I am sorry for bothering you like this. But, it's an emergency. Pinkie Pie is in a really bad condition, and we have almost no idea why. Mrs Cake said something about her having nightmares, but we aren't sure if that is what caused her..." Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes while they were waiting for Twilight to explain everything. She wanted to act now. It didn't matter how. She just wanted to something. Just when Twilight finished, Princess Luna stood up with determination. She was healed by Celestia's magic, but she was still a bit weak. She looked at Celestia. "Sister!" she called to draw her attention. When she succeeded, she continued talking. "I know what might be the problem. But, I have to be sure." She looked at the ponies that were staring at her, trying to find clues about what is wrong, but her mysterious eyes and almost blank face didn't reveal anything. "Bring her over to my chamber," Luna commanded the guards.

"But..." Twilight was about to protest. "It's alright, Twilight. I just need to concentrate," Luna assured her. Twilight nodded. She believed that Luna will do her best to help Pinkie. She trusted her. But she was just very concerned and worried. The guards picked distressed Pinkie, even though the pink pony tried resisting again, and carried her to Luna's room. Luna waved Celestia over and the two sisters followed them together. All Pinkie's friends could do now was wait. Rarity sat down and took a deep breath, trying to relax. Rainbow was impatiently walking around in circles all around them. "Do you think she's going to be alright?" Fluttershy asked Twilight. The alicorn shrugged. "I don't know. We can only hope," she said honestly. "She has to get better! Without her..." Rainbow started, but stopped. Her voice was almost desperate. She sat down as well and looked at her own hooves. "Don't ya worry, sugarcube. I'm sure that she'll be alright," Applejack said, trying to sound convincing, though it was obvious from the tone of her voice that even she isn't convinced. So how would she convince the others?

Pinkie was now lying on the floor in Luna's chamber. She was still trembling and squeezing the rock with all her might as if her life depended on it. Luna stood next to her. Celestia was also standing next to her, but on the opposite side. Pinkie didn't even seem to notice them. She was still fully concentrated on her rock and the lullaby she was humming with some obvious mistakes she didn't care for or she didn't even know because of her state. Luna closed her eyes and concentrated on the spell. She was well aware of what might be awaiting her, but she was prepared. Just one free day in a while, and her head was already clearer. Celestia knew exactly what did Luna want to do. She touched the tip of Luna's horn with her own. If Pinkie was aware of what was happening around her, she would have noticed that everything in front of her eyes is quickly fading to black as if she was passing out.

Luna's eyes narrowed when she saw her old "friend" in Pinkie's mind. "I knew it was you. I just knew it," she said with bitterness in her voice. Nightmare Moon laughed. "You are still mad at me for what happened two nights ago?" she asked. Luna frowned. She wasn't going to let that crook distract her from what was she going to do. "What did you do to this pony?" She doubted that she will find out, but Nightmare Moon could often brag with her evil deeds, so there was a slight possibility. The laughter echoed through the space they were in once again. "I did nothing, little Luna. I just reminded her about somepony she had forgotten about long ago. Just like you had forgotten about ME!" Nightmare Moon raised her head with a smirk on her face. "That's not nice of you," she said, pretending to be hurt. "It is not your job to remind ponies about ponies from their past. The likes of you should be defeated and forgotten for the eternity." But her words didn't bother the black mare at all. "And you think that you can defeat me?" "Celestia has given her power to me. Because of that, I will be even stronger than the last time we met. Surrender now and leave once and for all or I will be forced to use it!" Nightmare Moon smirked. "Even if you could win against me, you still wouldn't have accomplished much. Because the guilt in that pathetic pony's heart will make sure that she never, ever, ever laughs again, no matter what." "Stop trying. Your little tricks won't fool me," Luna said as she took her battle stance.

Nightmare Moon waved it off. "I'm not trying to fool you. You can even feel it. Her pain, her despair. It's so sad. All because she was dumb enough to forget about her own sister. Just like Celestia had forgotten about you that time. She was enjoying her glory so much that she probably didn't even remember the sister she left behind. Alone and broken." If Nightmare Moon didn't make her remember what happened between her and Celestia, Luna would have attacked right away. This way, she just stepped back and pressed her teeth together. "It's not true, Luna. Don't listen to her. You know that you are my precious sister and that I love you more than anypony else," Celestia's kind and gentle voice could be heard even though Celestia wasn't here with her. "Hmph. Whatever you say, traitor. As for you Luna... see it with your own eyes." Countless images started flickering around them. Of Pinkamena Diane Pie and Pinkamena Dolores Pie trying to talk while working on their family rock farm, only to be scolded by their parents and told 'less talking, more working.' Of the two of them hugging each other and crying in their room. All of those images obviously contained Pinkie's memories. "I don't see your point," Luna finally said after glancing at some of the images, seemingly not amused.

"I don't know. Maybe you actually do see it, but you are not yet aware of that?" Nightmare Moon shrugged innocently, though she had a twisted grin on her face. "But I do know one thing. It hurts a lot when your sister forgets about you, doesn't it?" Luna was loosing her patience. "For the last time, you will not turn me against Celestia! And you will not terrorize anypony else! I won't let you!" Luna finally did what she was planning to do all along. She attacked Nightmare Moon. She tried to pierce her body with her harp horn. But, before she could even touch her... Nightmare Moon disappeared into thin air, breaking the link at the same time. Luna found herself in her regular body. She rubbed her aching temples and bliked a few times. "What happened? Did you get her?" Celestia asked. "No. She escaped. Honestly... I think that she had grown even stronger. She managed to break our link." "How did she..." Celestia started, but they were interrupted when Pinkie Pie suddenly got up and tried to escape, even though she didn't have the strength. Luna stopped her with her magic. "Don't be afraid, child. You are safe here. We are your friends," Celestia said. Pinkie was released after that, when the princesses made sure that she won't try to escape again. She curled into a ball once more after grabbing her rock. "Friends..." she repeated. "Yes, friends," Luna said softly and lied down next to her and covered her with one of her wings. "Sleep, little filly. I promise that no nightmare will hurt you now," she whispered.


	5. A Family full of Liars

Pinkie woke up after a long refreshing sleep that definately made it up for the sleepless night before it. She wasn't sure how long had she been sleeping, but she felt well rested now and full of energy. Almost as if everything was alright. She stretched and yawned. "Where am I?" she wondered aloud while looking around with one of her eyes, because she was rubbing the other one. The place she was in didn't seem familiar. But, one thing was certain. This definately wasn't her room. "Good morning, Pinkie Pie," a known voice said. "Did you sleep well?" Only then did Pinkie realize that she is in Luna's chamber in Canterlot. Luna's wing was covering her back to keep her warm while she is sleeping. Pinkie thought that it's a blanket before she saw the princess. "Princess Luna!?" she exclaimed. That was definately surprising. "Why am I here?" The last thing she remembered was a party. Yes, a party A nice party where she had a lot of fun with her friends. But then... what happened after that? She remembered dark, fear... "Pinkamena..." she whispered in a weak voice. "What have I done?" Luna moved closer to Pinkie and shushed her.

"It's okay, Pinkie. Everything is okay." Pinkie looked at Luna with sadness in her eyes. "But, your highness... my sister... I have forgotten about my own sister. I... I even thought that I made her up and that she isn't real. How could I have ever done something like that? I'm terrible." "It is not your fault. You had a hard childhood. A hard life." Pinkie sighed. She decided to stop talking. She didn't want to bother the princess with her problems. Luna probably had her own problems and better things to do than comfort her. "I think that I should go home. Thank you for taking care of me," she said and got up. She was about to leave, but Luna stopped her. "Wait, Pinkie Pie." She put her hoof on Pinkie's shoulder. "I know well how it feels when you hurt your sibling. And how it feels when you look into her eyes after all that happened." Pinkie's mane suddenly straightened. She felt like a small, helpless, fragile foal again. Her eyes searched for comfort in Luna's. And, they found it. They found more than enough of it. Luna knew what she was talking about. She felt that way too. Pinkie knew what happened between her and Celestia. And, she knew how sorry Luna was. Right now... Luna's mere presence was enough for Pinkie to feel safe. Pinkie couldn't help it but allow herself to do something that her rank probably wouldn't allow. She hugged the princess and started crying and sobbing quietly. But, Luna didn't seem to mind at all. She didn't seem to mind that Pinkie was just a magicless earth pony. She just wrapped her front leg around Pinkie, hugging her.

It took quite a while for Pinkie to calm down. And Luna was patiently comforting her the whole time. Pinkie wiped what was left of her tears and looked at Luna again, suddenly remembering who is the other mare. "I'm so sorry, princess. I didn't mean to..." But Luna put the tip of her hoof on Pinkie's mouth, silencing her. "Don't apologize," Luna said calmly. "It seems like you really needed this." Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. "Come in," Luna allowed. The pony who got in was no other than Celestia herself. "Sister, I have bad news. The whole Ponyville was searched, but there wasn't a single pony named Pinkamena Dolores Pie. No one heard about her. Her description was shown to everypony who could know something, and that included all of the citizens. Nothing. Absolutely nothing." Luna found out the name when Nightmare Moon showed her those pictures in Pinkie's mind. She told Celestia the name and made an exact drawing of the pony she saw. The exact copy of Pinkie, but with flat mane and without a cutie mark. "How can that be possible?" Luna asked. She really hoped that they will find at least some tiny little clues while searching Ponyville, but that hope was now shattered. "I do not know," Celestia answered. Pinkie was looking at princess of the Sun in surprise without even blinking.

Luna looked at her, and then back at Celestia. "There might not be another choice. We have to talk to the rest of the Pie family and ask them about the whereabouts of Pinkie Pie's twin sister. Just leave everything to us. Pinkie Pie and I shall find them and tell them everything. If you wouldn't mind, please notify princess Twilight Sparkle about Pinkie Pie's current state." Pinkie bowed to both of the princesses. "Sorry to interrupt, my princess but... couldn't my friends go with me? I don't want you to have to go through that just because of me. I can even do it myself, if it's necessary" But Luna shook her head. "Sorry, Pinkie. For some reason, Nightmare Moon found you to be a suitable victim. And you are the Element of Laughter. I can't take that risk. I do not know when she might strike again. Not even where, but she will most likely attack you," she said. It wasn't just about Pinkie. Nightmare Moon also wanted to toy with Luna and Luna knew that well. "Nightmare Moon!?" Pinkie Pie's eyes widened. She had a dream about Nightmare Moon the night before she saw Pinkamena. Still, it was just a dream, right? "But, it can't be. We defeated her." Luna looked away. "I don't know how it happened, but she is alive," she said with a small frown on her face. Then she looked at Pinkie again. "That's why we can not afford to take that risk." Shaking her head, Pinkie slowly retreaded toward the corner of the chamber, as if that could stop the fact that Nightmare Moon is alive, from entering her mind. A weak and quiet "no," was the only thing she could say. Luna walked over to her and raised her head with her hoof, so Pinkie was looking straight into her gorgeous eyes. "If Nightmare Moon corrupts even one of the Elements, we'll stand no chance against her. I will not let her cause any more harm. Not to you. Not to anypony else."

In no time, Luna and Pinkie were in Luna's carriage, pulled by dark grey pegasi. Pinkie was just sitting there and looking at her own hooves. Luna knew her long enough to know that this is not how she would usually act. Even though Pinkie recovered a bit, she still didn't return to her former self. "Child," Luna started. When Pinkie raised her head, she continued. "No need to be worried. We shall make everything alright." Pinkie looked down again. "I know, your highness. I am just... a little worried, that's all." "About your sister?" Pinkie nodded. "To think that she is my sister and that I don't know a thing about her right now..." "Even those you spend every day with can surprise you to a point where it seems like you don't know them at all. But you will get to know her again in no time. I am sure about that." Pinkie studied Luna when Luna didn't look. _"I wonder... It probably happened to you, didn't it?"_ she thought. But, who could the person she is talking about be? Celestia? Sunset Shimmer? "Ah, we have arrived," Luna said after a while, pulling her out of her thoughts into reality.

Pinkie looked around. They were surrounded by the same murky clouds she grew up under. And on the ground, there was a small rock farm. Pinkie swallowed a lump that formed in her throat. She haven't been there for quite a while. When carriage touched the ground, she got out, together with princess Luna. A grey pony with lilac mane, stood in shock for a few moments at the sight of the princess. She definately didn't see that comming. When she pulled herself together, she immediately bowed down to Luna. "Maud!" Pinkie exclaimed. Pinkie's dad was away, so when they entered the house, they were surrounded by the female part of the family. After all, Pinkie didn't have a brother. Pinkie's mother was literally jumping around and offering almost everything they had in their house to the princess. Pinkie wasn't sure if she had ever seen her mother in such hurry and under such pressure. All three of Pinkie's sisters were doing the same, trying to help their mother. Luna kept thanking and saying that she isn't hungry nor thirsty. In the end, she agreed to a glass of water. Then Pinkie's mother and her daughters finally sat down and relaxed. "If I may ask, what brings you all the way here, your highness?" Cloudy Quartz asked while adjusting her glasses. " Luna's face was blank, like always, so even with those on, she couldn't see any trace of... well, anything. "There is but one important thing we have to ask you about and it would be of much use if you could give us an answer. Where is the residence of your fifth daughter?" Cloudy Quartz tilted her head. "M-my fifth d-daughter?" she stammered. "Yes. We need to know where is she." Everyone in the Pie family was confused except for Pinkie.

"With all due respect, your highness... I do not have a fifth daughter," Cloudy Quartz answered. "I only have four of them." Pinkie Pie shook her head and furiously got up. "You're lying!" she yelled. "Pinkamena Diane Pie, watch your tone! How dare you speak to your mother like that?" Cloudy Quartz scolded her daughter. She wasn't yelling, but she was speaking strictly and firmly. "Pinkie Pie, please calm down," Maud said. "NO!" Pinkie threw her chair into the wall and looked at her mother. Luckily, the chair didn't break, even though the sound was really loud. "You're lying! You're lying! Why do you hate Pinkamena Dolores Pie enough to say that she is not your daughter!?" But, she didn't even wait for an answer. She just ran out of the house. Marble Pie ran after her. "Pinkie, wait up! Where are you going?" she asked. Luna looked back at Pinkie's mother. "I am so sorry you had to see that, your majesty. I really don't know what has gotten into her. She had never been like that." "You are saying that you don't have the fifth daughter named Pinkamena Dolores Pie? Pinkie's twin sister?" Cloudy Quartz shook her head. "Yes. I don't have a fifth daughter. I wouldn't lie about something like that. Especially not to you." Luna furrowed her brow. She knew what might be the problem. "I had to ask you in person, just to make sure that no one has an opportunity to manipulate this information. Thank you. You helped us a lot," she said and got up. She headed for the door. Cloudy Quartz went to walk Luna out, together with her daughters. But, before she got out, Luna looked at Cloudy Quartz once more. "I would appreciate it if you don't blame Pinkie Pie for what happened today," she said. The other mare nodded. Luna could almost see thousands of questions appearing in her head. But, she couldn't tell her anything more than she already told her.

Pinkie was hiding behind a huge rock. Marble was trying to talk to her, but Pinkie was trying to make her get away from her, while yelling that her whole family is full of liars. "I will take it from here, child" Luna told Marble. Marble bowed and then nodded, before returning to her house. Pinkie's mane was flat and her eyes were empty. "I apologize for running away like that, your highness. But, I just couldn't stop myself. My mother... How could she say something like that?" Luna tilted her head. "Let us return to Canterlot. We shall talk there," she said. "But, what about my sister?" Pinkie asked. Panic could be heard in her voice. "Do not worry," was the only thing Luna said.


	6. Truth

The two ponies returned to Canterlot. In her chamber, Luna was looking at Pinkie Pie. "What's wrong, princess?" Pinkie asked. "Did I... Did I do something bad? I am really sorry for reacting that way." Pinkie looked like a reprimanded puppy. She really didn't want to act like a spoiled brat and even though she really thought that her mother is lying to her, she didn't want to offend her that way. She didn't really think of what she is doing, because this subject meant a lot to her. Luna shook her head. "Pinkie Pie.. I know not how to tell you this," she said. Pinkie tilted her head. Luna sighed. She had no other choice. She had to tell her. "Your sister, Pinkamena Dolores Pie does not exist." Pinkie's eyes widened in shock. To think that princess would be playing with her this way... She didn't expect that. She could only imagine how would Pinkamena feel if she knew that everyone is denying her existence, just to make her sister feel better. "No... Not you too. I... I trusted you." She was slowly retreating from the princess. "Why would you say something like that?" she asked. Her eyes were filled with sadness, and it seemed like she could start crying every second. Her lower lip was shaking. "I am telling the truth. I would never lie to you," Luna said. "Pinkamena is real!" Pinkie yelled, her voice filled with despair. "Pinkie Pie, that is what Nightmare Moon wants you to think," Luna tried explaining in calm voice. "But... she visited me! You can't tell that it was a lie. I could feel her touch. You can't... It was real! " Luna shook her head. "It was not. It was Nightmare Moon's doing," she said. "Liar!" Luna just took a deep breath. She knew that Pinkie didn't really mean that. But, she had a feeling that she had to be a little bit stricter this time. Just a little. Not about the way Pinkie was addressing her. About this whole subject.

"Hypothetically... why would you want to keep believing that your imaginary sister exists? If she didn't exist, that would mean that you have no reason to be sad nor to feel guilt," she said sternly, ready for a battle of words in case it happened. "She does exist! I know, but..." Luna interrupted her. "Besides, doesn't it seem a bit unrealistic that you would just forget about her like that? Twins are usually close." Pinkie thought about Luna's words for a moment. It seemed like she realized that there was no need to argue. "I was really sad at that time. But... maybe my mum was lying after all? Just to make me feel better. We can't be certain." Luna waved her over. Pinkie reluctantly approached her. "I know a way how to find out." Luna's voice became gentle again. She carressed Pinkie's cheek. "Don't worry. No matter what the outcome is, it will be alright. Everything will be alright. I promise you that." Pinkie smiled weakly. "Thank you, your highness," her voice was barely above a whisper. Luna's lips curled into a small smile as well. "Rest a little. I have to speak with some of my subjects and then I will be back." Pinkie nodded. When the princess went outside, she lied down on a nice, soft carpet that was on the floor and curled into a ball. Her mane was still straight and it was covering one of her eyes. She was thinking about what Luna said. What did she mean when she said that everything will be alright? Pinkie couldn't possibly imagine this situation having a happy outcome.

On Luna's command, her subjects went to find the mysterious zebra named Zecora who lived in the Everfree forest. Luna needed a potion that only Zecora could provide. That way, Pinkie could be sure that she didn't interfere with the information and that she didn't create false memories with her magic nor anything like that. Now, all she had to do was wait. She opened the door of her chamber again and entered it. Pinkie looked so defenseless, curled up in a ball like a freezing little lamb. Luna lied down next to her and covered her with her wing. "Princess..." Pinkie started to get her attention. "Yes?" Pinkie managed to smile a little. "Thank you for taking care of me like this." Luna smiled as well. "What kind of princess would I be if I didn't care about those I rule?" she asked rhetorically. Pinkie nuzzled against her and closed her eyes. It felt so comfortable.

After a while, knocking could be heard. "Who is it?" Luna asked. But, it was just her guards. Once she permitted them to enter, they did so, together with Zecora. "Thank you for your help. Now, we will need to talk in private," Luna said. Two dark grey unicorns nodded and left the room with a bow of their heads. Zecora bowed down to the princess as well, until Luna said that she can get up. The zebra did so and then looked at her. "From the forest I have come, for I heard that Pinkie Pie is glum," she said. She searched her bag to find the potion she was supposed to bring them. When she found the bottle, she took it out. It was a purple potion in the transparent bottle with decorated golden neck. "This potion you both must drink, and you shall see the answer before even an eye can blink." Luna nodded. "But first, your magic to white this potion must turn, and you shall see the answer for which your heart does yearn," Zecora explained. Luna understood. She turned the potion to white with her magic. Then she levitated the bottle over to Pinkie. She could see how impatient the mare was. Pinkie took a sip and then Luna did the same. Suddenly, the room spun.

Pinkie and Luna soon found themselves on the rock farm. Rock farm that the Pie family owned. Pinkie gasped when she saw a little pink filly with sky blue eyes, working on it. "It's... It's me..." she said. The filly was quietly talking to herself as if she was talking to other person. It was painful to even watch her. She was so lonely and it could be seen in her eyes that she is feeling miserable because of that. The sound of a bell ringing soon reached their ears. "Yes, we will talk before we go to bed, when mummy, daddy and sisters are sleeping," the filly said. Then sighed sadly. "I wish I had a real twin, not just an imaginary one," she whispered and went toward the house. "The one only who would actually understand me. I... why is everyone around me... No one knows what it's like to be happy. Even... Even I don't." She was happy when her younger sisters were born. But, since then... Real Pinkie's jaw dropped. "What? It can't be. I am sure..." Luna looked at the filly and then back at Pinkie.

"Let's go inside," she suggested. No one could see them, since they weren't phisically there. Pinkie bit her lip and nodded, before doing so. Filly Pinkie and her family were gathered around the table. But, as Luna expected, there was no sign of Pinkie's "twin." Besides, little Pinkie even confirmed that she doesn't have a twin. And, that wasn't the only thing. After the dinner, Cloudy Quartz and Maud Pie went to Cloudy Quartz and Igneous Rock's room. Luna and Pinkie followed them. "What did you want to tell me?" the mother asked. Maud, who was mostly expressionless, looked worried. She took a deep breath. "It's about my sister Pinkie," she said. "Yes?" Cloudy Quartz asked and adjusted her glasses to make sure they don't fall off. "She... She is talking to herself all the time, imagining that she has a twin sister. It is normal for colts and fillies her age to have imaginary friends, but this is getting out of control. It's almost like she believes that this figment of her imagination exists. She is talking to it the whole time," Maud explained. Cloudy Quartz put a hoof over her own mouth. "How long..." Maud shrugged. "I am not sure, mother. But it lasted for definately more than a month." Cloudy Quartz took a deep breath. "Don't tell anyone. We will have to do something about that."

With a flash, Pinkie and Luna were back to their original bodies. Luna blinked a couple of times, trying to adapt to this sudden change. Pinkie's lower lip started shaking and she started crying waterfalls. Luna looked at Zecora. "Thank you for your assistance. I can take it from here," she said. With a bow, Zecora left the room, even though she was worried about Pinkie as well. But of, she knew that princess is kind and caring. It will be alright.

Luna pulled Pinkie into a hug. But, Pinkie wasn't crying because she was sad. "I honestly thought that I was such a horrible pony for forgetting my twin," she somehow got out, before she continued crying "Even though I'm kind of sad that I don't have her... I am so glad that I didn't hurt her," she said. Some things became clearer for her now. It was all Nightmare Moon's doing. The evil mare just wanted to cause harm. "I am so happy it's not true. Because, if I had a twin and if I hurt her like that... I could never, ever forgive myself. Thank you, princess. Thank you so much. Thank you for helping me and for having so much patience with me, and and... Well, for everything. I am so grateful..." As she continued blabbering, Pinkie's mane and tail became curly with just a little twitch, like they were before. And, she was happy again. So happy that words couldn't describe it. And it was all because of Luna. If she didn't have Luna, who knows what would have happened. "I am glad to help," Luna said, holding Pinkie in a hug. Pinkie soon pulled herself together as she became the same cheerful and energetic pony she used to be. That sudden change was almost unbelievable.

Soon, Pinkie moved away and smiled happily, wiping her tears off her face with her hoof. "I have to tell my friends," she said, jumping up and down excitedly, before she darted toward the door. But, she didn't go outside. Instead, she stopped and looked back at Luna, becoming shy all of a sudden. "Um... I..." Luna approached her. "Yes?" she asked. "Is there anything else you need?" Pinkie sat down. "Um..." She blushed. "I am... I am... not sure ho to say that." Luna moved even closer. "How to say what, Pinkie? You do know that you can tell me anything, right?" she encouraged her. Pinkie was breathing heavily. She was all flustered. "Well... I am not really sure if I can tell you something like that." Luna curiously tilted her head a little, but she didn't encourage her further. "Then, if you don't feel like sharing that with me right now, you can tell me later," sh said in the end. Pinkie shook her head. "No, it won't be the right time then. Give me a minute, please." Luna nodded and sat down. Pinkie took a deep breath. "The truth is that... I... I..." Her blush became darker, if that was even possible. "I love you!" she somehow made herself confess. Luna was taken aback. "R-really?" was all she could say. "I mean, I love my friends as well, but I don't love you in that kind of way. And, I don't love you just because you are a princess. I love you because of your personality. You are nice and caring and... I just love you. Even though we are both mares. I'm serious. Y-you remember that Nightmare night? At first, I was kind of scared of you and everything, but..." Who knows how long would she be blabbering again, if Luna didn't put her hoof on her mouth. "It is okay, Pinkie." She kissed her forehead. "As a princess... I am not yet sure if I can say that I love you back in that way. But... as another pony... I love you too, Pinkie Pie."

It was Pinkie's turn to be surprised. "For real?" she asked. Luna smiled. "Yes. I have loved you for a long time. Unlike me, you have a lot of energy and enthusiasm. Some might think that you talk that much. But, those are just some out of many things I love about you," she said. Pinkie was happy beyond measure. She had this on her mind for quite a while, but she never thought that Luna will love her back. Sure, Luna helped her and everything, but that didn't have to mean anything. But now... she knew. "I have a small... um... request, your highness," she said. "When we are alone, you can call me Luna. What is it?" Luna asked. "C-can I... Can I kiss you?" she asked and looked down, already imagining the princess being disgusted. They were both mares. Even though they just confessed to each other... would it be okay? Wouldn't it be too much for one day. Luna raised her head with her hoof and leaned in, until there were only a few centimeters separating their lips. Pinkie blushed again. "Close your eyes," Luna whispered. Pinkie did so. Luna moved just a bit closer and pressed her lips against Pinkie's.


End file.
